By Myself
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: "Hei bintangku, Sasuke? Hei Airku, Gaara? Kalian masih hidup kah?, Masih berwarna kah? Masih.. mengingatku.. kah? Jaga baik-baik warnaku yang tertinggal didunia kalian ya." Suck at summarry, sorry.


**. . . . . . .**

**By myself**

**.  
Kuro Phantomhive**

–

_**Naruto's POV:**_

Menerawang ke kejauhan.

Cahaya bulan mulai meredup.  
Langit mulai mengalunkan gemuruhnya.  
Pertanda untuk semua makhluk menyingkir berlindung dibawah sesuatu.

Namun tubuhku masih segan beranjak dari pinggir sungai ini. Rerumputan gatal ini terasa lebih nyaman dan menenangkan hatiku. Angin kencang yang terus bertiup, mengganggu poni depanku dan mengusik mataku yang masih bertahan menatap langit mendung dimalam hari.

Aku mulai memfokuskan menatap sesuatu, secercah cahaya kecil. Bintang yang paling terang. Hanya tersisa beberapa di pelupuk mata karena tertutup awan pengganggu.

Bintang..  
Aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ingatan pahit dulu.

Warnanya kuning cerah.  
Bintang itu bersinar meski tidak terang. Namun itu bintang pertama yang rela bersinar untukku ditengah pancaran sinar saing bintang lain yang tak kalah terang. Aku mencintainya, pandangan pertama. Begitu bersinar lembut.

Seiring kunikmati indahnya bintang itu, hangatnya semakin dekat. Namun angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan ilusi kabut indah barusan. Kembali memunculkan senyum terbalik di bibirku. Bintang itu jauh lebih terang kali ini, dan perlahan meninggalkan sisi gelap diriku yang kini tak disinari cahaya apapun lagi.

Bintang itu.. memilih berbaur dengan yang sama bersinarnya dengan dirinya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan kesal aku membalikkan badan, menoleh ke tengah perairan yang berwarna biru gelap.

Jernih, dan begitu suci.  
Aku ingin meraihnya. Ya, meraih biru menawan yang anggun dan elegan milik kedalaman air yang begitu tak terhingga. Luasnya.. warna gelap pekat yang begitu menggiurkan.. serta gemericik lembut desiran angin yang memainkan butir kecil partikel air itu.

Namun kembali.. suara dengungan makhluk alam yang mengusik, mengganggu tenangnya permukaan air jernih itu. Menjadi berombak, bagus sekali! Sekarang aku tidak bisa menerawang ke kedalaman air itu lagi tentang apa yang mungkin terdapat didalamnya, lagi lagi terusik. Hatiku mulai menikmati kekesalannya.

Ah, cukup! Aku hampir putus asa mengamati sesuatu yang indah.

Maksudku.. aku suka hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun.. seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin indah dan sempurna. Meninggalkan lubang-lubang dalam diriku yang kini makin melebar sehingga menghancurkan beberapa anggota tubuh yang terlalu lapuk berongga.

Hancurlah! Pergilah! Musnahlah! Cukuplah aku bersabar diri!

Kini akan kupegang dua kesempatan lagi.

Ah, tidak!  
kufikirkan sekali lagi.

Hidupku yang hanya sekali detak jantung ini. Aku bisa mengatur garis jalanku sendiri bukan? Lantas terserahku berapa kali lagi aku akan mencoba. Yang jelas aku terlalu kuat untuk dibilang rendahan dan lapuk!

Tidak, terlalu cepat!  
Lihat aku! Muda dan bergairah menggelegar! Hal apa yang tidak dapat kulakukan?  
Tentu saja aku mampu melakukan segalanya. Hanya jika hatiku mengehendaki!

Oh, Bintang dan Air sumber kehidupan!  
Lihatlah aku disebelah sini!

Aku yang ini, tidak akan tersungkur lagi!  
Meski kalian tinggalkan, lihatlah! Jantungku masih berdetak normal. Iya 'kan?

Ayolah! Lihat aku! Ini adalah pertunjukkan persembahanku untuk kalian.

Aku berhasil memanjat tebing. Hebat bukan?

Aku memeluk Bulan. Luar biasa 'kan?

Aku meniupkan nafas kehidupan untuk mereka yang kurang keberuntungan seperti diriku dahulu. Indah bukan?

Aku yang kini adalah reinkarnasi spesial lho!  
Aku yang kini akan lebih bersinar daripadamu! Oh, Bintang.  
Aku yang kini akan lebih lembut dari permukaan tenangmu dulu! Oh, Air.  
Aku yang kini pun mampu menenangkan siapapun dengan pelukan sehangat kesabaran rembulan!  
Aku yang kini! Mampu memanjat berbagai tebing kehidupan yang curam dan picik!

Aku yang kini juga handal!  
Meniupkan Anugrah nafas kehidupan pada para sisi terpuruk dunia yang terbuang!

Oh Duniaa!

Lihatlah aku!  
Aku kini tidak lagi berbaring manis dan menatap kalian!  
Namun aku kini! Aku kini telah mengubah dunia! Memberikan raut wajah kepuasan pada setiap _God's Creature _yang meskipun tak berwajah! Namun aku merasakan kesenangan mereka!

Oh lihatlah aku!  
sungguh yang paling sempurna dibanding segalanya.

Yang paling memiliki segalanya.

Cukup untuk tertawa hingga akhir ajalku menjemput 'kan?

Aku yang kini pun.. yang paling banyak berkorban air mata. Mengumpulkan tiap tetesnya untuk menutupi aib.

Oh dunia, betapa indahnya tanpa tangis dan teriakan menggelegar. Darah tak lagi tumpah. Semua ini berkat siapa lagi kah, kalau bukan sang 'Aku'.

Oh dunia! Aku yang menyembuhkanmu!  
Lihatlah si Bintang dan Air yang kini hanya mampu menatapku membisu. Kenapa, eh?  
Ah.. kalian pasti kagum bukan?

Aku kini berbalut Sutra indah. Melayang agung di udara tanpa gravitasi keadilan.

Aku kini mampu melakukan semuanya sendirian!  
Aku kini tersenyum sendirian!  
Aku kini menangis sendirian!  
Aku kini marah sendirian!

Tak lagi ditemani bintang murahan! Tak lagi merindukan permukaan fana air kotor itu!

Aku kini.. merubah dunia sendirian.  
Aku kini... terluka sendirian.

Aku kini, berkaca indah sendirian.

Aku kini, menutupi rongga tubuhku yang bolong. Digerogoti kesepian dengan selotip warna warni indah dunia.

Kenapa? Aneh kah?  
Tentu tidak sayangku..

Semua ini normal.  
Aku berusaha. Aku menguasai dunia. Memiliki dunia. Mengatur dunia. Merubah dunia.

Dan yang kini memiliki warna adalah sang 'dunia' ciptaanku.  
Seluruh warnaku sudah habis kupakai tanpa cadangan sedikitpun.

Seluruhnya sudah habis.  
Demi menutupi kesepian, aku melakukan perubahan.  
Demi mempertahankan sikap perubahan, aku bekerja keras.  
Demi memaksimalkan fungsi kerja, aku mengorbankan diri.

Demi melupakan penderitaan terakhir, aku menggunakan pertahanan terakhir demi duniaku.

Kuberi mereka warna. Warna yang tak kalah indah darimu Oh Bintang dan Air!

Kugunakan merah pekat darahku yang terus mengalir.  
Kugunakan putih pucat kulitku yang menua untuk sang langit.  
Pirang pudar rambutku untuk menenggelamkan setiap penderitaan dunia!  
Aku tak keberatan, ya. Biar aku yang menanggung.

Bahkan kugunakan pula warna pink lembut di bibirku demi kehidupan dunia agar terus bermekaran layaknya perasaan cinta.

Namun kini warnaku habis. Kupinjam sedikit cercah dari setiap warna yang telah kusumbangkan dulu.  
Tapi sayangnya tidak cukup.

Oh kini dengarlah.. pendengaran terkahirku yang kabur mengumandangkan melodik indahnya kenanganku dulu.

Aku kini terdiam. Mengingat..  
Memandang. Menerka ada keindahan apakah di kejauhan sana?

Apa ada satu-dua warna yang kukenal dulu?

Entah, retinaku tak mampu menangkap warna lagi.  
Warna hangat yang kulepaskan. Darah merah bercipratan yang kusumbangkan juga.

Akhirnya.. demi lukisan dunia indah ini.. aku berhasil melukiskan sesuatu untukmu.

Untuk yang kusayangi, untuk yang kucintai. Untuk yang dulu kuingat siapa kalian. Namun tidak lagi sekarang. Entah apa karena otakku sudah rusak hancur keluar dari tempatnya, atau karena kalian sudah berabad lamanya tak lagi mengingatku dan menjauhkan diri. Mencipkatan jarak berbeda dunia. Melupakanku. Membuatku menghancurkan diriku sendiri demi menghapus memori otakku yang begitu menyakitkan tentang kalian.

Tentang semuanya. Tentang bagaimana aku membunuh diriku perlahan.  
Tentang bagaimana..

Aku tersenyum terakhir kalinya saat berhasil mengingat kalian satu-persatu.

Tentang bagaimana sekarang.. hanya angin yang masih bersedia berhembus menyelimuti kesedihan, kehancuran, kepedihan, kesakitan, dan semua yang aku rasakan.

Ditengah kebisuan dunia. Dunia yang kini telah lupa tentang sumbangan warnaku dulu.

Angin sekali lagi berhembus.  
Dia bilang.. aku lupa memberikannya warna.. makanya ia masih mengingatku.

Dia bilang, aku tak lain namun bodoh.  
Dia bilang..

Kini aku hebat..  
hebat! Bagus! Bangga sekali egoku ini!

Dia juga bilang..  
Kini aku.. 'By Myself'

Yah.. kau tahu apa, Hei angin?

Sejak dulu pun aku sendirian tahu.

Sendirian menghadap yang kuasa.  
Sendirian merangkak.  
Sendirian menangis.  
Sendirian tertawa.  
Sendirian marah.  
Sendirian melamun.

Hanya itu yang kuingat.  
Dan sekarangpun entah apa aku akan ingat nanti di kehidupan setelah tanpa bersama tubuh hancur ini.

Bahwa dulu,  
Tubuhku pun..  
Mati sendirian.

**.**

Akhirnya muncul satu persepsi.

Untuk apa mengingat. Tanpa memilikinya saat ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi,  
Kasihan sekali tulang-belulangku. Malangnya wajah dengan bercak darah kering milikku. Betapa menyedihkannya organ tubuhku yang membusuk terkena tajamnya rembesan air hujan yang terus saja mengalir ke lubang lubang pori-pori dan meleburkannya, habis dimakan pengapnya udara kesendirian.

Untungnya kini aku melayang. Tak lagi merasakan. Tak lagi bertubuh. Tak lagi berwajah. Tak lagi berwarna. Tak lagi bersuara. Tak lagi melihat. Tak lagi menyentuh.

Tak lagi menangis..  
Tak lagi tersenyum..

Tak lagi membenci..  
Tak lagi mencintai..

..akhirnya kusadari ketika mulai menghirup pekatnya dunia diuar dunia.

Aku.. tak lagi hidup, iya 'kan?

**.**

Hei bintangku, Sasuke?  
Hei Airku, Gaara?

Kalian masih hidup kah?  
Masih berwarna kah?  
Masih.. mengingatku.. kah?

Jaga baik-baik warnaku yang tertinggal didunia kalian ya.

.

**.**

**Owari**

**Sign,  
Kuro Phantomhive**


End file.
